En tout bien tout honneur
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot, yaoi, UA, mignon] Les gens imaginent trop de choses quand même... . Pour Brisby, avec un gros câlin en prime.


**Disclaimers****: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : OS, UA**

**Rating : K+, mignon (oui je peux faire du mignon parfois XD), pathétique XD.**

**Pour qui : pour ma Chouvarde qui avait un coup de blues. Je lui ai promis un petit truc express, vu ma fatigue ça a été fait en une heure tout à l'heure. J'espère que ça lui plaira et à vous aussi !**

**Résumé : les collègues de travail, c'est chiant.**

**Mici**** : à toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewée !**

* * *

* * *

**En tout bien tout honneur**

¤

**Restaurant le Pavot, Paris, 20 juillet 2007, 12h30**

¤

- Voilà vos entrées, qui a pris le pavé saignant sauce roquefort ?

- C'est moi.

¤

Un jeune Eurasien brun aux cheveux courts stylisés, aux yeux bleu vortex et à la mine sérieuse se manifeste.

Impeccable de ses lunettes de soleil rectangulaire relevées élégamment au dessus de sa tête à la pointe de ses oxfords.

Il est vêtu d'un costume deux pièces noir D&G à la coupe moderne et chic. Le veston ajusté et masculin suit parfaitement les lignes de son corps que l'on devine musclé.

Le soleil est traître en ce mois de juillet, surtout lorsque l'on déjeune en terrasse : tantôt il se cache et il fait bien frais, tantôt il se manifeste et il brûle.

Comme cela fait un petit temps qu'il brûle, le jeune homme décide de déboutonner sa veste.

Apparaît alors une chemise d'un rouge soutenu au col au léger V ouvert. La couleur flatte son teint hâlé.

On le croirait mannequin.

Il est commercial dans un magasin spécialisé.

¤

- Tenez monsieur. Et voilà la salade végétarienne ! Feuilleté d'asperges, salade écrevisses/pommes/agrumes, pommes de terre sautées à l'ail et radis au beurre salé.

¤

Un jeune Franco-Américain aux longs cheveux châtains nattés, aux yeux bleu étrange et à la mine boudeuse esquisse un sourire de reconnaissance.

Il est vêtu d'une chemise cintrée rouge qui flatte sa peau aussi paradoxale que sa personnalité.

Sa peau est pâle et pourtant elle aime se dorer, prendre une couleur qui donnait des envies de vacances, de vanille et de cannelle. Il porte un rouge remarqué alors qu'il préfère passer inaperçu. Il aime parler, partager ses expériences, rire et susciter le rire sans la moquerie.

Son jean bleu nuit suit les courbes de son corps sans le mouler et tombe parfaitement sur ses tongs noires stylisées.

On le croirait acteur.

Il est technicien-conseil chez Darty.

Ils travaillent tous les deux au même endroit.

¤

- Merci.

- Bon appétit messieurs.

¤

Les deux hommes prennent leur pause déjeuner ensemble depuis plusieurs mois.

Oh, pas tous les jours, ils avaient du travail, parfois ils n'avaient pas le temps de déjeuner.

Parfois ils déjeunaient avec d'autres amis ou collègues.

Ils se connaissaient depuis une année – depuis que le Franco-Américain avait intégré la société - et ne s'entendaient pas plus que ça.

Ils avaient beau travailler dans le même magasin, ils n'effectuaient pas le même métier : l'Eurasien – Heero – vendait et Dustin Owen – Duo pour les fainéants - était au SAV.

¤

- Je ne comprends pas ce que nos collègues vont chercher, ils sont en mal de ragots ou quoi ?

- Hn.

¤

En d'autres termes, Heero, le hautain, vendait n'importe quoi et c'était lui, Duo que les gens venaient engueuler en ramenant leur matériel.

Et pour Heero, Duo n'existait pas : Wu Fei, l'un de ses amis de longue date, avait subi un licenciement abusif et on avait mis quelqu'un pour le remplacer.

On aurait changé une ampoule que ça lui aurait fait le même effet. Ce type n'était pas Wu Fei.

Les deux étaient donc partis sur des a priori complètement stupides et cela aurait pu durer encore longtemps jusqu'à ce que par un concours de circonstances ils se retrouvent tous les deux à manger.

¤

- Heero, on mange ensemble à peu près deux fois par semaine…

- En tête-à-tête.

¤

Ils étaient au magasin, au réfectoire, chacun de leur côté, mangeant leur tambouille silencieusement pour l'un, chantonnant « Go down Moses », pour l'autre.

Jusqu'à ce que Heero sorte son ipod de sa poche et qu'il ne fonctionne pas.

Jusqu'à ce que Duo hausse un sourcil et soit tenté de le laisser dans sa misère… avant d'utiliser ses connaissances et réparer temporairement son lecteur mourant.

Duo avait réparé sans ramener sa science.

Heero avait dit merci sans être hautain.

¤

- _Ensemble_, Heero et les gens que ça intéresse déduisent qu'on se _fréquente_.

- Hn. La viande est bien cuite, le cuisinier est revenu de vacances, ça se voit.

¤

Ils s'étaient découverts, au fil du temps, quelques passions en commun.

Dont une, que leurs collègues n'avaient visiblement pas : tester les restaurants.

Guide Michelin pour le fun et rires en perspectives.

Les deux avaient de l'humour, tout du moins ils se faisaient rire mutuellement.

Parfois ces rires étaient moqueurs mais jamais méchants.

Des collègues de travail qui étaient devenus amis, en quelques sortes.

¤

- Ouais, il a même mis la mini pancarte en bois pour dire que c'est « saignant ». Quand c'est l'autre, c'est niet.

- Je peux te piquer une pomme dans ta salade ?

- Depuis quand tu demandes, Heero ? Help yourself.

- Merci. Hmm… le sucré de la pomme et des agrumes et le salé de l'écrevisse se marient vraiment bien.

¤

Heero était gourmand avant d'être gourmet.

Duo, gourmet avant d'être gourmand

On ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que le technicien fasse la fine bouche.

On ne s'attendait pas à ce que le commercial ne jure que par les formules « à volonté ».

A eux deux ils trouvèrent le juste milieu : le très bon à un prix raisonnable.

Et bien servi.

¤

- C'est vrai que c'est vachement bon, j'en prendrais pas sinon… Bref c'est pas un tête-à-tête, Heero, c'est un concours de circonstances.

- Hn. En attendant on se retrouve en tête-à-tête. Dépêche-toi de manger sinon je vais finir ta salade.

- Mais c'est pas voulu ! Hey ! Rapace, occupe-toi de ton assiette.

- Tu veux dire que tu n'aimes pas manger avec moi, Duo ?

¤

Là ils s'étaient retrouvés à leur resto préféré à quelques rues du magasin.

¤

- Mais c'est pas ce que je veux dire ! Enfin ils pourraient venir ! Ils sont juste trop rapiats – ou pas assez payés – pour se faire un bon repas à plus de 8€.

- Hn. Le vin est à bonne température et idéalement fruité. Il coule tout seul. Bois.

¤

Une sorte de brasserie haut de gamme au décor bois, et velours bordeaux recouvrant les sièges confortables et banquettes

Confortables.

¤

- Mouais… hm… c'est vrai qu'il est bon ce vin…

- On trinque ?

- On a déjà trinqué avec nos kirs, Heero.

- On n'a pas trinqué aux vacances du chef.

- Oh yes ! A ses vacances ! Qu'il parte loin !

¤

Dehors il y avait une petite cour que les propriétaires appelaient « le jardin », où on pouvait se restaurer entouré d'hibiscus.

C'était vert.

C'était parsemé de rouge.

Et c'était beau.

L'inconvénient était que la cour était une salle fumeur.

Ils fumaient tous les deux et ne supportaient pas la fumée des autres. Par contre ils n'étaient pas contre une cigarette avec leur café.

¤

- Où alors ils ont fini leurs tickets-restos.

- Possible. Tu veux une frite ? Allez, ouvre la bouche, Duo.

- Merci… elle est tiède ta frite, file-m'en d'autres, steup. Et des plus grosses, espèce de radin.

¤

Ils avaient pris leur apéritif habituel « un kir au champagne à la pêche pour Duo et aux mûres pour Heero », toujours très bien dosé.

¤

- Méchaneteférientoikilsenteechklu ?

- Avale avant de parler, Duo, je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis.

- Hmph quand même… ça te fait rien à toi qu'ils se sentent exclus ? J'aurais pas aimé, moi me sentir exclu au boulot… une petite vanne c'est drôle mais quand c'est systématique ils le pensent peut-être, non ?

- Sérieusement ? Je m'en contrefous. Après s'ils se sentent exclus ils n'ont qu'à s'intégrer.

- Si ton ipod avait pas été en rade et si j'avais pas eu pitié de toi, tu crois qu'on se serait intégrés, nous ?

- Non et ça aurait été dommage. Mais il n'est pas arrivé le jour où je me prendrais le crâne pour des conneries. Mange, ton feuilleté va refroidir.

¤

Puis le vin quelques minutes auparavant, suivi de leurs entrées, étaient arrivés.

Et la conversation avait commencé.

¤

- Tu veux dire que je suis con, c'est ça ?

- Là ? Oui, Duo, je ne pense pas que nos collègues se privent de manger pour penser à toi. Et s'ils le faisaient ils seraient complètement à la masse. Et puis il est où le problème ? Allez, mange, tu as faim.

- Ouais vite fait.

- Ouvre la bouche et croque un bout de pomme.

- Occupe-toi de ton plat, il va refroid… hmph.

¤

Une conversation habituelle… ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois que leurs collègues les taquinaient.

Mais ça avait le don d'exaspérer Duo, qui avait horreur des insinuations.

Il ne voulait pas d'histoire et ne voulait pas que ses collègues se sentent exclus sous prétexte qu'il déjeunait avec Heero.

¤

- Chérieux ¤ mâche, avale, reprend ¤ Sérieux, ils vont me donner l'impression de sortir avec toi alors qu'on se voit même pas en dehors du boulot…

- Tu veux goûter ma viande ?

- M'écoute pas surtout, Heero.

- C'est ce que je fais. Alors tu veux goûter ?

¤

Heero mange son pavé bien tendre avec appétit. Ses frites craquantes et la sauce au roquefort chatouillaient les narines et attisaient la faim.

L'odeur du fromage était légère, sans avoir ce côté un peu trop présent et rédhibitoire.

Les feuilles de chêne n'étaient pas décoratives, elles étaient goûteuses, leur assaisonnement, au vinaigre de framboise donnait à l'ensemble une touche fraîche ainsi que l'illusion à ceux qui faisaient attention à leur ligne de « manger du vert ».

Bref, cela faisait à la fois du bien aux papilles, au corps et à la conscience.

¤

- Nan merci je préfère la sauce au poivre…

- Tu ne prends jamais autre chose, tu devrais goûter la sauce roquefort.

¤

Heero découpe avec dextérité un morceau de viande – ils étaient dans un restaurant où on leur fournissait un couteau à viande qui coupait – et le trempe légèrement dans la sauce crémeuse.

Puis il présente sa fourchette à Duo qui se penche sur la table, tend ses lèvres et attrape le morceau délicatement entre ses dents avant de fermer les yeux et sa bouche.

¤

- Hmm…

- Attends, Duo, tu as un peu de sauce au coin des lèvres.

- Oh ? Où ça.

- Là.

- Oh, merci.

¤

Du pouce, l'Eurasien caresse la bouche de son vis-à-vis, recueille la sauce avant de suçoter rapidement son doigt.

Duo le regarde fixement avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

…

¤

- On sort ensemble hein ?

¤

Heero rit doucement avant de prendre un petit morceau de pomme dans la salade de Duo.

Puis il murmure.

¤

- J'accepte ta proposition.

- Hein ? Quelle…

- …

¤

Avant de glisser le morceau de pomme entre ses dents et de se pencher vers les lèvres du jeune homme rougissant de gêne, rire, de n'importe quoi.

C'est avec le sourire qu'il se pencha à la rencontre de Heero pour croquer la pomme.

¤

- Encore un peu de pommes, Duo ?

- 'Thought you'd never ask…

¤

Heero allait prendre le dernier morceau de pomme dans l'assiette de Duo, mais le jeune homme le court-circuita en mettant lui-même le fruit dans sa bouche.

Et il laissa l'Eurasien se pencher vers lui alors qu'il reculait, joueur.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tout contre sa chaise et Heero, redressé, tout contre sa bouche souriante.

En tout bien, tout honneur bien sûr.

Le soleil brillait un peu plus fort et l'odeur de l'Eurasien était chaude, épicée, exotique comme sa salade.

Les collègues pouvaient bien jaser, ils connaissaient la musique.

¤

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

* * *

Voili voilou, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi ma Brisbynette.

Mici et à bientôt,

Mithy ¤ ficlet pawa ¤


End file.
